


Empty Nest Syndrome

by stormy1x2



Series: Life Goes On [11]
Category: Aishiteru Baby, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Golden Pair - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Silver Pair, So Wrong It's Right, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teamwork, Tournaments, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1x2/pseuds/stormy1x2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic in the LGO-verse. Established KiriKamio. All pedestrians beware - Kamio's little sister is getting her driver's license, Kirihara is all in favor of teaching her, and cheering up a mopey Kamio is just an added bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nest Syndrome

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

"You knew this day was coming," Akaya said unsympathetically.

Kamio glared at his long-time boyfriend and folded his arms. "Thanks so much for the support."

Akaya grinned and slung his arm around the red-heads waist. This day had indeed been sneaking up on them for quite some time, but Kamio had been steadfastly ignoring it for the last three months. He seemed to foolishly believe that if he pretended it wasn't happening, everyone would do the same. Akaya had no problem whatsoever playing along, but one member of the family had no intention of letting it go, and it was against _that_ particular person that neither Kamio nor Kirihara had any defense.

"'Kira-ni 'Kaya-ni! I'm ready to go!"

Both young men looked up to see Kamio Sachiko at the top of the stairs. The newly-minted sixteen year old, clad in a pair of slim blue jeans and black pullover sweater, jogged down the stairs and immediately snuggled up to her brother, batting her eyes at him. "Are you ready?"

"No," Akira groused.

Akaya grinned and reached over with the hand not currently keeping his boyfriend from fleeing, dangling a shiny set of keys from his fingers."Lucky for you that I am," he said.

Sachiko squealed and snatched the keys a split second before Akira could, before disappearing out the door. Kamio watched her go, and then leveled a flat glare at Akaya. "You are going to pay for that. And for the car, when she damages it."

"You have so little faith in her, Akira," Akaya retorted mildly. "For all we know, she'll be an awesome driver."

"I do have faith in her," Kamio muttered. "I just…" He trailed off, and looked away, a forlorn expression on his face.

Kirihara blinked, and then slipped his finger under Kamio's chin, gently drawing the pale face back to him. "You just, what?"

He shrugged, almost helplessly. "It's just… she's growing up so fast," he said, looking pleadingly at Akaya. "She's learning how to drive. In less than two years she'll be applying to colleges, and I know she'll be accepted anywhere, and then she'll be gone."

"You don't know that," Akaya said gently. "She might stay in Tokyo. There's lots of good schools close by where she can visit often. You stayed."

"I had to," Kamio said quietly. "She doesn't. And then it'll be Michi's turn."

Silence hit both of them, and Akaya automatically wrapped his other arm around Akira, hugging him close. The idea that one day Sachiko and Michiko would be gone was hard to think of. A small smile tugged at the corners of Akaya's mouth, and he tried to muffle a chuckle. He didn't do a good job though; Akira felt his chest move and peered up at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"We're suffering from Empty Nest Syndrome, two years too early," Akaya told him. "And we sound like old people."

Kamio snorted and bumped his forehead against Kirihara's shoulder. "Dumbass," he muttered, but Kirihara could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Come on," Akaya said, pushing Kamio back far enough to drop a kiss on the top of his head. "We've got a sixteen year old to train in the ways of scaring pedestrians."

Kamio punched him on the arm as they headed out the door. "Then you can be the one to pay all her fines."

"What fines?" Kirihara sniffed. "A true master never gets caught."

He pulled the door shut behind them.

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**


End file.
